


Poise and Rationality

by KabochaKitsune



Series: A/B/O/tober 2020 [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: A/B/O/tober, A/B/O/tober 2020, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Intersex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nosebleed, Partner sharing, Scent Kink, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, asexual alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune
Summary: Or, "Haven't You People Ever Heard of Closing the Goddamn Door?"Or, don't ever try totalkto Luffy about what you are and are not actually doing, especially if what you're doing is standing within smelling distance of yourhotmale crewmate's heat and trying not to die.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Series: A/B/O/tober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948057
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115
Collections: A/B/O/tober 2020





	Poise and Rationality

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Brendon Urie knows how well and weirdly he's shaped a generation.
> 
> Also known as "nothing from Sanji's POV can ever be straightforward especially when he might have to admit he's bi."
> 
> A/B/O/tober Day 8: Partner Sharing

Sanji stood at the foot of the foremast and stared up into the crow's nest gym for what felt like an eternity, but could have been as few as two or three seconds.

It was three nights before the new moon, their swordsman was so regular you could set your watch by him, and Sanji was staring up _into_ the crow's nest.

Because the fucking hatch door was open.

He thought he was going to lose his shit.

Worse, though, would be if that fucking hatch was still open when Nami woke up, and _her_ lovely alpha nose had to be sullied by the unfiltered reek of one Roronoa Zoro in fucking heat.

But he also knew how he, himself, got around that fucking smell. It was bad enough from all the way down here that his pupils were dilated. So while the gentlemanly thing to do would be to climb up to the nest, slam the hatch door to make a point to the fucking idiot up there without saying anything to him, and give the rest of the ship some respite come morning...

...The _smart_ thing would be to go wake Usopp. Or Chopper.

But there was no goddamn part of him that could make himself take a single shitty step if it meant admitting he needed help dealing with an omega in heat without turning into a ravening animal and he really hated himself for that.

Ignoring entirely that it wasn't just _any_ omega in heat, it was _this_ one. One moss-headed piece of shit with an entirely too delicious goddamn mouth he'd once had the awful pleasure of plundering when the son of a bitch sauntered into his galley _smelling like that_ to try to help himself to the goddamn booze before locking himself away for a few days. One part of Sanji wanted to pretend that it had been all hormones that had had him shoving the bastard against the pantry door and drinking him like wine until whichever of them had needed a breath, and they'd both flung away from each other in the last possible second of control they'd been able to eke out before they'd have made an incredible goddamn mistake in the middle of the fucking kitchen. Another part was incensed at the idea that something as middling as hormonal stink made him lose his entire mind and fail entirely to be a gentleman, even to someone as undeserving a piece of shit as their resident bastard ashura. His self-control was better than that. A third really didn't want to try to marry the two in the middle and admit he had the hots for _a guy_ , even an omega, even one as fucking unfairly easy on his shitty eyes as the fucking son of a bitch he _really_ needed to get away from, shit, _shit_ , fuck this, he'd swallow his pride and get Chopper, Chopper understood the value of discretion and wasn't likely to yell across the length of the ship -

"Oh! Sanji!!"

Oh _fuck_ no.

Sanji whirled away from the mast, lighting a cigarette as fast as he could manage with one hand holding the covered tray he'd almost forgotten about and both hands shaking more than he wanted to admit. Cover some of the smell. Get it out of his nose. Don't let the shitty rubber catch on that he's been fucking staring.

"Oi, you're just in time. The idiot's left the fucking hatch open. You can take him breakfast when you go up there to slam it on his head."

Normally, Sanji shoved the tray in the dumbwaiter on the aft of the mast and hightailed it back away from that entire half of the ship as fast as his feet would carry him ~~to go either take a cold shower or shamefully rub one out while pretending being this close to the stench of the marimo even with the hatch shut didn't affect him this badly~~. The open hatch had stuttered his rote routine in the middle, and he felt like a dumbass standing here on the lawn with the wholeass tray still balanced on his palm.

Luffy, unfortunately, didn't seem to share the same single shitty brain cell Sanji was currently operating on.

Instead he stared at Sanji, stared at the tray, looked up at the open hatch, back to the tray, back to Sanji, and finally lit on a lightbulb that put a sheepish face on him that Sanji didn't like the look of even a little.

"Shishishi! That's my fault, I left it open when I went to get something for Zoro!"

Sanji felt his brain crack.

"But since you're here you can come give it to him too!"

"Idiot, I'm not going up there! Did your nose stop working?? He's - "

"I know! That's why you're coming too!"

Before Sanji could find any of the words banging around in his head like spare bolts in a tin can to tell Luffy his sense of fucking _because_ was warped completely inside out, he was being slingshotted into the shitty goddamn nest with Luffy's shitty goddamn rubber arm wrapped around his shitty goddamn waist. All he had time to do was set his jaw around his cigarette and clap his free hand onto the lid of the tray to keep the food from flying.

"Zoro! Sanji came to help too!"

"Shut your goddamn mouth I d-id not!" It wasn't quite a stammer. Almost. He had more self-control than that. He'd just shove the tray into the rubber's arms and _jump_ back down to the deck rather than stay here in the hot flaring danger of the utterly unspeakable smell of -

"Kh- ! Cook - ?"

_Fuck._

Sanji's heart exploded in his fucking chest.

He almost hit himself in the idiot face with how fast he brought his hand up to cover his nose and mouth, in the guise of wrapping fingers around his cigarette. Took a deep drag and blew half the smoke out against his hand on purpose to billow it around his head, dampen some of the _scent_ assaulting his nose, and hide the motion of scraping the tiniest trickle of blood out from under one nostril because the goddamn moss shouldn't ever, _ever_ be capable of sounding that _good_.

Like he was more surprised Sanji was here than angry at the intrusion. Like Sanji wasn't absolutely the last person he wanted to see in here right now. Like their captain hadn't just hauled Sanji in here while Zoro was every possible kind of caught with his pants down.

Like he was ten dicks deep into the fucking of his life and he just maybe hadn't _quite_ expected Sanji to be number eleven.

_Shit._

"I just b...rought your shitty ffffucking food and was getting ready to kick your face in for leaving the hatch open and stinking up the whole - " (deep breath, deep breath) "- damn deck, but apparently that was our fffine captain's brain death, ssso I'll just kick his ass tomorrow when I don't have to _ngh_ do it in a hotbed - let _go_ of me, Luffy!"

Fucking Luffy was giving him that fucking _look_ again.

"That's not what you were doing, Sanji."

No no no _no_ now was _not_ the time for Luffy's horrible insight!

"Fine! I was w-weighing whether I should do it myself or wwwwake some other poor unffffortunate fucking soul god DAMN it Luffy I need to GO!" For as insightful as their captain was how the hell couldn't he smell the uncomfortable fucking hard-on Sanji had right nowoh my god that was the entire problem.

Oh fuck.

Sanji _felt_ his eyes widen to the size of fucking saucers. Gritted his teeth around his cigarette, staring in horror at Luffy's too-easy demeanor and _imploring_ him not to -

"But you looked like you wanted to come up here and couldn't figure out how to say so. So. I'm saying so."

Sanji felt like he hadn't made a noise as high as the horrified keen strangling in the back of his throat since he was a damn _child_.

"Luffy - that's not - "

"But you were just gonna stay down there and be unhappy!"

"You idiotic - "

" _ **Shut the fuck up.**_ "

Goosebumps ran up, down, and back up the whole length of Sanji's spine and fisted in the fuzz on the back of his neck.

He'd never actually _heard_ omega Imperative before.

Heard _of_ it, yeah, among the shit-talk between the other cooks on the _Baratie_. But he'd never in his whole life been unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of an omega being completely done with absolutely everyone's shit and willing to _make them_ shape up or ship out. Some of the cooks had likened it to fucking henpecking, and Sanji felt now that the entire kitchen had been just a sackful of bravado with no teeth or sense. Because far from being simply chastened, Sanji felt like he had just walked into a wild animal's den and tried to start picking up cubs directly in front of both parents. He was about to be torn the fuck apart.

Until now, he had, blessedly, managed to keep his gaze completely focused on Luffy. Hadn't dared turn his head to look at the moss directly or at all. He was barely able to speak straight without stammering and his head was pounding and he felt like his cock was going to blow a full knot before it even got all the way up but he'd managed to look Luffy in the eye and plan to get right the fuck back out of here. But when that _Imperative_ rang through the crow's nest, making the metal floor fucking vibrate, he and Luffy both snapped their heads around to look the fury right in the face when it was talking to them.

Sanji inhaled as hard as he could through his nose to try to suck the blood down the back of his throat instead of getting a nosebleed in the face of that anger and also _right in front of Zoro's face_.

The son of a bitch had no business looking as hot as he did, as fucking _sultry_ , belly-down on the little pile of mattresses and pillows and sheets and blankets and shit did he nest when he did this, why was that so cute - shit, laying there all flushed-pink in his tank top and probably nothing else with the blankets over his lower half, fingers fisted in the sheets, looking back over his shoulder like he wanted to kill both of them for not either getting the fuck out or fucking him senseless right this exact second.

"You're both stupid. Get out or don't but shut up. Luffy - did you get it?"

"I got it, Zoro!"

"Then hurry up."

And it was done. The blade-edge blood force of Imperative dissipated as fast as it came, leaving Sanji reeling. He felt dizzy.

He found himself repeating Zoro's words to himself over and over, faster and faster, until they made even less sense than they already didn't make.

_Get out or don't_.

Standing there, transfixed by the very idea that Zoro hadn't specified which to which one of them, heart thundering in his chest, Sanji found himself _not_.

Only when Luffy knelt down on the mattresses next to the swordsman and threw the blankets off, like it was as nothing as lifting one of Zoro's arms to settle into his lap for a nap, did Sanji come back to himself, sputtering. "Wh- what are you doing!?"

Luffy blinked at him like that was the stupidest question in the world.

"Helping Zoro."

Even though the air of unquestioning murder had gone out of the room, Zoro still glared at Sanji like he'd gut him if he said anything.

And then stopped glaring at him like anything, when both his eyes rolled back under lids - one scarred and still, the other _fluttering_ with soft trembles of the lashes, oh my god - and he moaned like nothing Sanji had ever heard. The cook was dimly aware that their captain had just slid fingers inside their first mate, could _hear_ the slick sound of it as clearly as he could see the motions of Luffy's arm, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from that beautiful, handsome, shitty bastard fucking face, all slack acceptance and heady flush and the beginnings of primal and exquisite pleasure.

He felt blood trickling down his whole lip and chin.

Cursed under his breath, half-juggling the tray he should have been way too dexterous to fumble, digging for his handkerchief, totally unable to look away from that rapturous face.

Luffy's pants were off.

That started as a dim awareness in his periphery before shooting right to the forefront of his brain, and Sanji nearly yelped, scrambling to shove the tray onto a bench and get the fuck out instead of standing here like a freak and watching two of his nakama fuck.

He was turning toward the hatch with sweat under his collar and all the blood boiling red in his whole face when he heard a _thump_ in time with seeing something even more brilliantly red than his face fall to the mattress at Zoro's hip. He froze despite himself, eyes slowly turning no matter how hard he tried to will them not to, how matter how much he screamed at his body to _move_ , and stared at the fucking _sex toy_ sitting next to the two people he'd have put last on his list of people on the _Sunny_ to own one, fully after even Brook.

He hated himself that the first thought into his head was that it was cheap.

It was just some shitty piece of middlingly-firm rubber with a static knot, the kind of thing that you'd be more likely to find in a novelty shop than in any of the lewder places Sanji never told a soul he went to on his own. No knot inflation or even a manual dial, no vibration or fluid tubes or _anything_. How the fuck was that supposed to satisfy a lover?

Looking back on this, Sanji would be equal parts horrified with himself, and at least glad he could keep to his code of chivalry when drugged to the gills by the stink of heat, to realize he'd taken his foot back off the top rung of the ladder because he felt _indignant_ that Luffy was going to use _that thing_ on their fucking stalwart guardian when he was suffering.

"Which of you idiots bought the cheapest piece of crap you could get your hands on? And _why?_ " Yeah, Luffy pretty well struck him as asexual, but he also knew - unfortunately - that their captain's piping worked. He'd had more than one instance of shouting at the bastard to lock the damn rut room if he was _using_ it.

In rounding on the two of them, Sanji got a better eyeful of what exactly was happening, and realized that Luffy's fingers were not in the right spot for all the slick-sticky noises they were making.

" _Hogeh -!_ "

Apparently Zoro was still able to _laugh at him_ , even if it was breathless and between fluttering moans and sounding way too goddamn sexy to be allowed, while he spun away and crammed both hands and his ruined handkerchief over his spurting nose.

The fucking marimo slab of muscle murder-you-as-fast-as-look-at-you least omega-like omega he'd ever met in his shitty life was a fucking _slicker?_

Either life was hideously disgustingly unfair or Sanji was the luckiest man alive, depending on whether you listened to his brain or his dick.

"C-cat got your tongue~?"

Both. It was both.

Well, now Sanji knew why they had the crappy toy. He shot the bastard marimo a glare, caught the son of a bitch grinning at him like the cat who caught the canary, even while their captain adjusted the shithead's hips with no more resistance than if he was molding putty. And when Luffy sank his cock into Zoro's self-slick _ass_ , the absolute bastard of a moss held Sanji's eye the whole time he moaned through the intrusion. _Shit_. Shit, that was hot, that was _so hot_. No wonder the bastard always smelled incredible in heat, if his ass slicked up just like his slit. And no wonder Luffy had run off and left the fucking door open in his hurry to get the toy if Zoro probably needed penetration in both to really get off while in heat.

He couldn't have explained the sudden respect he had for the other man if he tried. Being everything Zoro was, having locked himself up away from every alpha on the ship roughly once a month the whole time they'd sailed together, while his secondary sex painted him as a total pleaser who should've been rolling belly-up for attention every time his heat rolled around? And probably made it miserable for him when he didn't?

Sanji kicked the hatch shut. Tried not to congratulate himself too much for the look in Zoro's hungry eye when he did it.

Not yet. He had to put his money where his mouth was first.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes there will probably be a sequel / chapter 2 / whatever, shhh, I'm already a few days behind, here.
> 
> I will fight for the honor of omegas being able to be as fucking terrifying as alphas until the day I die.
> 
> Want to support what I do? Find me on other sites through my [carrd](https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/)!


End file.
